Unspoken Words
by callionope
Summary: Her eyes are enough to witness their kindness. She may not be able to fully connect with them through words or may not be able to hear their words forever but through their actions alone... it's enough. So enough. (OCx)
1. Lyra Lua Traccia

**I've been wanting to write a KHR fanfic for a looong time so here it is! My own story! *cheers* I hope you like it, dear readers! And I hope you like the twist in my OC *winks* *winks***

 **The asterisk mark will serve as a word to be explained at the end of the chapter.**

 **Inspired by: Gangsta!**

 **WARNING: Grammatical errors and possible OOC? I hope not.**

 **disclaimer: KHR is not mine.**

* * *

 _My job here is done._

Receiving the stash of money the man in suit has begrudgingly given to her, she bowed one last time to the boss of Torcia Family, sending the gorgeous woman her silent prayer of safety.

It was a simple escort job which requires little effort on her part meaning, less payment. Not that she is complaining. The amount is already enough for a fourteen year old to live an extravagant life.

She watched as the man who gave her the money mumbled something with a distaste look on his tanned face, but only for him to be smacked harshly on the arm by their boss.

"I apologize for his rudeness, Miss Lyra," The boss of *Torcia Famiy, Claudia *Schiarirsi, said and send another menacing glare to her rude subordinate to shut his rude mouth when the man tried to say something again.

Lyra smiled understandingly, not really offended on her subordinates words. She _did not_ hear it anyway.

Truth to be told, she was not surprised that Miss Claudia's family does not approve of her presence nor they believe of her capability to protect their beloved boss. They did not even bother hiding their disgust and complaints towards her which she brushed away casually.

Protecting the Family's boss is a matter of pride and definitely, Miss Claudia's men do not want their ego get crushed by a mere fourteen year old girl.

She understand the feeling so well. She also has pride but a certain baby crushed it into million pieces years ago. And she's still trying to mend that broken pride till now.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around only to meet pink hues staring back at her. She bowed slightly, greeting the attractive, bespectacled woman in respect and stepped away for her to take care of the rest.

Her job here is done.

Adjusting her large, black bag -that is nearly her height- on her shoulder, she started to leave but stopped when Oregano pat her head.

"Good job, Lyra."

Her lips lifted in gratitude, bowing for the last time at the Torcia Family and Oregano. She walked away, leaving them on the Vongola Headquarters.

* * *

She decided to return back to her apartment for a fresh bath and a two hour nap considering there is no job waiting for her. She was about to head for the stairs but stopped when the old landlady poke her side with a crane.

"Brat, Reborn came here this morning to look for ya." The old lady sucked her tobacco, deeply inhaling the cancerous smoke then said, "The damn baby went inside your apartment and left with a bag that looks heavy." She blows out the smoke to Lyra face and smirked at her cringing face. "Better check ya things, brat."

Bowing thankfully to the old woman, she immediately sprang her way to her apartment, her heart beating nervously behind her caged ribs. She hastily opened the door, dropped her bag on the floor then made a bee line to her bedroom.

After checking her room clean and her things in the place where they are supposed to be, she then opened her walk-in closet. She froze, seeing her cabinet empty, not even a single weapon in sight. She gritted her teeth in anger and checked her vanity drawer, hoping to see her Beretta 9000 and Armatix iP1 she personally obtained from Germany.

' _None. None. None.'_

She slammed her fist on the wall, her anger rising every second.

Reborn took all of her stored weapons, not even leaving a single bullet or arrow behind. He even took her priced collections! The antique weapons she tried so hard to acquire that took her months and years and blood and sweat!

She bit her lip then took her phone from her slacks' pocket to text the crazy infant.

' _ **Where are you?'**_

While waiting for his reply, she again looked around her bedroom. Everything is in order except for her missing treasures. She then took notice of the innocent paper lying on her bed. She took it, reading the letter carefully.

 _*To Lyra Lua Traccia,_

 _I took the responsibility of taking care of your unused weapons, not wanting to waste its prime value on your rubbish cabinet. Would not it be much better if some powerful family use it for the better? I believe they will do more justice on your precious weapons than you do bearing in mind that you barely use them. Consider this as a payment on your debt._

 _From your awesome and handsome mentor,_

 _Reborn_

Her hand grips the paper in fury, crumpling it in the process.

She is going to hunt him down even if she has to go at every corner of Italy, demand her weapons back and the hell with the debt. That stupid baby doing what we he wants whenever he wants like he own the world!

Storming her way to the door, she jumped in surprise when she saw the Vongola's young advisor leaning nonchalantly on the doorframe, sizing her up with his sharp brown eyes.

"Reborn is not in Italy," Iemitsu Sawada affirmed.

Lyra's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, her lips forming into a thin line.

Iemitsu laughed good-heartedly on the girl's expression, "He is in Japan, training my son."

She looked down on the wooden floor of her apartment, assessing everything the man had said. She sighed and looked up, backing away when a passport and ticket thrown her way.

She cocked her head, holding up the things given to her in question.

"You want to follow him don't you?" she nodded. He grinned, "Then, go to Japan and look for him. He is in Nanimori Chuu, the place where my family is living."

Lyra lowered her head in appreciation, still she stare at him, expecting him to blurt out something more. She knows there's a catch on his generosity.

Iemitsu shook his head, chuckling. He tucked his hands on his slacks pocket. "I would like you to protect my family while you are there, Lyra-chan."

She blinked then took her phone out of her pocket, not anymore surprised that there is no reply from her mentor. She then quickly typed on her phone, **"I am taking your request as a Job, sir."**

Reading the text she typed from her phone, he laughed and said, "Of course. I will pay you monthly."

Nodding, she typed another message, **"Why give me passport and ticket, sir? I can afford them."**

"You did not know?"

Lyra frowned this time and shook her head, not understanding him quite clearly.

"Reborn also took your savings."

Lyra dropped her phone in utter shock, gaping at the man's amused face. She shakily cupped her hand on her ear, gesturing him to repeat what he just said.

Iemitsu raised his eyebrows at her, raising his hand to sign with the words he only knows.

" **Reborn. Get. You. Savings. All."**

Her eyes widened in disbelief and panicking hands grabbed her phone on the floor. She immediately checked her savings account and gasped in horror when it reads, 'Zero Balance'.

Iemitsu scratched his head, feeling sorry at the girl's situation. He sat next to the crestfallen girl and knocked on the floor to get her attention.

Lyra looked up, teary, aquamarine eyes stares at his brown, apologetic one. "I personally paid for your ticket and passport to lessen your burden, Lyra-chan."He smiled and told her. "I hope it helps?"

Lyra sniffed, her shoulders slumped as she stares solemnly at her phone. She typed, **"Thank you, sir. You have done enough. I am very grateful for your help."**

Iemitsu ruffled her light hazel hair, beaming. "It the least I could do, Lyra-chan. And don't worry! You may stay at my house for the mean time! I am sure my Nana would love an addition to the family!"

Silence…

"It seems like you didn't hear me…" he trailed off. "Not that you can hear me anyway." He shrugged then ruffled her hair once again to get her focus on him from the phone she's still glowering at. Lyra glared softly at him, combing her already messy hair from the ties of her braid.

"Here, take this." Iemitsu handed her a postcard. Lyra eyed it strangely then lifted her head. "Give that to my darling, Nana. Tell her that Papa is coming home soon!"

Lyra studies the jubilant expression of the Vongola's external advisor as he blabbers something about his family in Japan, or something like that. Probably. She can't understand what he is saying with his mouth opening and closing so fast that her eyes can't even keep up.

Numerous Families feared the so-called "Young lion of the Vongola", his undeniable strength vastly known in the underground world. But when he talks about his family, he is an ordinary father who misses his family very much, who wants to be with them but can't.

His wife is obviously lucky to have a husband like him.

Scanning the humorous and unbelievable postcard with a smile on her face, she prayed that her job is going to be well and that she can protect the people precious to Iemitsu Sawada…

' _Despite not having any money at all on the bank with the exemption of the money she just received today from her job.'_ She grumbled inwardly on that thought.

Iemitsu poked her shoulder. "I am counting on you, Lyra Traccia"

Lyra looked at him straight in the eye, her aquamarine ones glowed with mix determination and a silent vow shared between them.

He may not be her Boss but she highly respects the man.

' **I will protect your Family.'**

* * *

 **1\. Schiarirsi is the Italian word for brighten and** **Torcia is the Italian word for Torch. I want the Family name and the last name of the Boss to be connected so I made it like that. I hope you like it?**

 **2.** **Lyra Lua Traccia. Her name has meanings. Lyra is a constellation and the harp used by Apollo (it will make sense soon), Lua was a goddess to whom soldiers sacrificed captured weapons (there is a reason for this) and Traccia is translated into shadow, sign, trace etc. (Again, there is a reason for this)**

 **I know that you know WHAT she is. I give clues and it is intentional that I did not DIRECTLY mention her permanent predicament. I think it is obvious by now but I will make it clear next chapter! This is my first time writing an OC like her but I hope you will love her soon once she meet the family. That will be for next chapter, I swear!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! CIAO!**

 **I would love to hear your opinion! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Squalo vs Lyra

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO VIEWED THIS! I AM NOT DISHEARTENED THAT FEW PEOPLE TRIED READING THIS BUT IT IS STILL SADDENING. HOWEVER, I UNDERSTAND. STILL, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL TRY NOT TO DISAPPOINT ALL OF YOU!**

 **CHAPTER 2 ON THE ROLL~**

 **Inspired by: Gangsta!**

 **WARNING: Grammatical errors and Possible OOC? I hope not!**

 **disclaimer: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE!**

* * *

Namimori is a peaceful and ordinary town with incredibly small crime rate. However, it is also a place good for hiding and for secret transaction, taking advantage of the naïve, innocent folks who wouldn't even think there would be such a crime.

To think the future successor of Vongola IX is living here, she wondered how the man will cope up to the dark side of reality. But knowing Reborn was personally assigned to tutor the man, he must have dealt with it by now. Or maybe he is dealing with it everyday.

 _Poor Mr. Sawada_

Standing in front of the Sawada Residence so early in the morning, Lyra pulled out the postcard underneath her black blazer and carefully slid it inside the mailbox.

Now that one of her priorities is out of the list, she doesn't plan on introducing herself to the family yet. She can do that later…

Once she was done with her important side job.

 **From: Iemitsu Sawada**

 **This is an emergency. Basil is currently MIA. His status is unknown but according to his last report, he is on his way to Namimori. Find him and once you reunited, support him until you meet Reborn. Basil is your top priority, locate him ASAP.**

She sighed deeply, feeling a headache coming due to the sudden e-mail of her client twenty minutes ago. She obviously doesn't know anything about this town yet here she is, being assigned to look for someone in Namimori without any knowledge on where to go or where to start.

 _Relying on my tracking skill and most importantly, woman instincts is extremely needed._

Searching Basil is her top priority as of the moment and what will happen next, she doesn't know. No further information is sent to her so she has to find it out herself.

' _Support, huh,'_ she thought as she leaves the Sawada residence. ' _I can't believe I have to fight on my first day.'_

* * *

It took her four hours to explore most of the sights of Namimori and unfortunately, she hasn't got any clue about Basil's location.

Lyra admits that she is not the best tracker in Mafia but she knew to herself that she's capable and confident of her skill. Nevertheless, this job is challenging to the point she want to complain to her client, Iemitsu Sawada.

' _I am hungry.'_ She thought as she ambles tiredly at the busy street of Namimori Shopping District. All of this searching is making her hungry.

' _This place is so busy and swarming with shoppers,'_ she observed as she stop in front of the shop called 'ClothesLine'. It's too stuffed for her liking and this only made it harder to find a specific person with this quantity of people.

Lyra lifted a hand to her head, letting out a small sigh as more people leaves and enters a certain shop. Never have she thought she will be facing something as complicated as this.

She didn't dare try sending Basil a message, fearing she might reveal his location or it might break his focus. There are too many risks, too many things to consider before taking action. She didn't know who the enemy is and how many they are. She didn't know Basil's mission and how important it is.

There are just many things she doesn't know and she's blindly looking for someone who doesn't even want to be found.

Sometimes, she hates how secretive Vongola is.

 _Just where are you?_

(line break)

' _Kyoko-chan came too.'_

Sawada Tsunayoshi is ecstatic to know that his long-time crush came to hang-out as well. Despite the kids joining and ruining his life, just seeing Kyoko-chan's cute smile makes everything better.

And the thought of his Father coming home _soon_ is suddenly thrown out of the window.

"Hey, Tsuna," Reborn called. "Tsuna!"

"W-what is it?" he answered, breaking away from his daydream.

"When we get home, we're going to study like crazy over the things you missed today," Reborn said impassively, liking the mortified face of his lazy student as realization dawned on him.

Absolutely horrified, he cried while holding his head. "I don't wanna!"

(line break)

Lyra jumped from rooftop to rooftop as discretely as possible then stopped when she reached the highest building. Her blue, aquamarine orbs observe the people under her, searching and searching, careful not leave a single person behind.

 _No sign of dirty blonde hair._

She gripped her bag in frustration, her eyes narrowing slightly as she read every individual's lips.

"I really like the that singer's album tho—"

"Let's try that cinnamon ro—"

"Look! Look! She is so sexy—"

"Mama! I am hungry! Ma—"

She could feel her patience thinning as her eyes travel to one person to another and she's blaming the Vongola for adding a burden to her shoulders.

Starting from scratch and roving on a place so foreign to her with no sign or clue given by the infamous CEDEF… They are totally crazy! They obviously have a better tracker and an expert on that, but they chose to pass it down to her because she is the most convenient one.

Is the situation not that important that they have to rely on someone like her?!

She could actually reject the job if only not for Basil.

She exhaled despairingly as she closed her eyes for a quick rest. ' _This is the most complex job I ever received but sadly, I don't have the right to complain.'_

Opening her blue eyes, she straightened herself, ready to jump on the ground. She instantly halted when she felt a vibration on the floor.

It was a strong vibration and after years of experiencing this kind, she knows for sure that this is an explosion.

' _But from where?'_

She looked around her surroundings and found a smoke on the east from where she's standing.

Not wasting any second, she immediately rushed towards the smoke's location, hoping to find a clue or if the gods are gracious enough, Basil himself.

' _Please be fine.'_

* * *

"I apologize, Sawada-dono."

"Eh?"

"I was followed," said the man who speaks an older style of Japanese, pain evident on his voice. "I have finally found thee, and have brought thee into dangerous situation such as this."

Tsuna didn't know what to say but he was shocked to see the blue Dying Will on his forehead. He asked, "Who are you?"

But the man didn't answer him and dragged him away while holding his wrist. "Come this way!"

Tsuna surely doesn't know what's going on but he is getting involved again on something dangerous and evidently life-threatening situation with a strange guy he just met.

Why does this always happen to him when he only wanted was to enjoy his day without mafia-unrelated things?!

"What's going on?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he let the man with Dying Will flame pull him.

"I will take thee to a safe place!" he replied, desperate. "I have something to tell thee!"

* * *

Lyra just came in time to witness Hurricane Bomb Hayato successfully knocked out by… Superbi Squalo.

 _What are they both doing here in Japan?!_

She stopped on one of the low glass building, keeping her distance in case it is not her business to meddle with.

She surveyed the area on signs of Basil and to her utter relief and worry, she saw him lying in the shattered glass, bruises and scratches clearly shown on his visible skin.

Studying the situation in hand, it is obvious who the enemy is.

As she settled herself on the floor of the rooftop just a building away from them, she took out a muzzleloader out of her long, large bag and positions the gun on her right shoulder, a small pouch packed with bullets placed beside her.

She watched as Squalo raises his sword, aiming for the brown-haired boy. She closed her left eye, and slowly, she lightly presses her finger on the trigger, her blue eye locked on the silver man's head, ready to shoot him anytime.

However, Basil blocked Squalo's sword before she could even take the shot, losing her focus.

Lyra's eyebrows knotted in concentration, taking this advantage as Basil hold him down. Inhaling a deep breath, her clear blue eye kept locked on Squalo's head, wanting to end his life as soon as possible.

She didn't waste any chance as she smoothly pressed her finger on the trigger.

* * *

Squalo unexpectedly sensed a killing intent. And as one who doesn't betray his instincts, he followed them without thinking twice.

His eyes rapidly avert from his enemy as he caught sight of something shining and knowing what it is, he immediately slashed the killing blow to the trash in front of him and dodged the bullet thanks to his godlike reflexes. Still, it managed to graze his cheek.

He grinned maliciously. He recognized that familiar killing intent, a brat he tried picking a fight with back in Italy.

* * *

' _A bullet?'_

Reborn turned his head to the direction where the bullet came from and smirked haughtily. _'So that brat is finally here, huh?'_

"It seems like you are in luck, Tsuna," he stated calmly as he allowed Leon climbed on his finger.

"W-what do you mean, Reborn?!" Tsuna panicked as he stared frighteningly on his ever-so-calm tutor. "He is going to kill us!"

Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn pointed it to Tsuna. "But luck is not enough." He trailed off.

And a bang was heard.

* * *

"I will defeat long-hair with my Dying Will!"

Lyra's eyes widened at the boy who suddenly sprouted a Dying Will Flame on his forehead and to the infant who shot the boy with a Dying Will bullet.

' _A Sky Flame… and is that Vongola's emblem on his glove?'_

But enough of being surprised, the boy is holding him down this time and it's enough chance to shoot Superbi Squalo again. She cannot miss another one. Especially at the presence of his incredulous mentor who wears another comical cosplay.

Entering another bullet to the bolt, a special bullet this time, she positioned herself in the right position, her eye glaring holes at the Varia's head.

' _Don't move.'_

She holds her breath, pulled the trigger and screamed internally when Squalo expertly slashed the bullet with ease.

"VOOOIII! STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME, WOMAN! FIGHT ME HEAD ON!"

Lyra didn't hear him, obviously, but she did read his lips.

She clicked her tongue, inserting another special bullet, an explosive bullet. _'Stop wasting my bullets, Mr. Squalo!'_

She shoots him for the third time, aiming for his legs. Squalo, noticing this, leaped away and was surprised that it exploded once it hit the ground.

Squalo's lips curled into a sinister smile and it did not fail to send shivers down her spine.

Oh, he's screaming for blood!

Lyra stood up, hauling her bag and gun with her and watched as the brown-haired boy charged at Squalo like a bull after getting slammed at the wall courtesy of the silver-haired man. "I am not done yet!" the boy shouted.

' _His Dying Will is going to vanish soon.'_ She gracefully jumped down the roof. _'He has no chance of defeating Mr. Squalo!'_

She has to reach him before it's too late!

Still in midair, she tightened her hold on her bag and did not hesitate to throw it on Squalo's direction before he could slash the boy like the fillet style he always wanted.

* * *

Squalo had just fling explosives to the weak, half-naked trash before him, knocking him on the wall like a limp rag. He expected too much from him because of the Dying Will flame, but he is just another trash like everybody else who dared to fight him.

The boy's flame disappeared after his last hit and the horror-struck look on the trash's face doesn't lift his mood at all. He watched as the lame brat ran away from him, screaming like a weak brat he is.

Sensing something approaching, he lifted his head and scoffed when a large bag is coming his way. Squalo didn't dare slash the bag knowing what's inside of it but jumped to avoid getting hit. The bag hit the ground and it embedded dangerously due to whatever the bag is made of or whatever is inside of it.

It didn't faze Squalo but it undoubtedly made him more excited. "ABOUT DAMN TIME, WOMAN!"

He then turned to face the running coward, never the one to allow his prey to escape. "How long do you intend to run?!" Raising his sword, he slashed it in the air, small explosives darting towards the boy. "Coward!"

His explosives were countered by the Italian trash's boomerang, causing smoke to fill the air. He gritted his teeth in annoyance when the Japanese boy vanished, probably alongside with the other scum. But his mood instantaneously changes when he caught sight of the woman he is looking forward to fight with.

Before him, the stupid woman kneels with one knee on the ground, her muzzleloader propped on her shoulder, all set to shoot him.

"You finally showed your damn face, woman!"

The said woman just narrowed her eyes at him; she momentarily glanced at her bag then to enemy in front of her. Then without any warning…

She shoots.

Unfortunately, Squalo was quick, avoiding the bullet effortlessly. Launching himself to the girl, he didn't give her any chance to load her gun, his sword already thrust to slit her throat.

On the other hand, Lyra quickly and expertly insert another bullet to the bolt with a heartbeat but she didn't have time to shoot instead, she blocked Squalo's sword with her gun that is precariously aimed on her neck.

She grunted at how heavy his strike is and she knew to herself that she will lose this battle of strength.

Squalo pushed his sword down the girl's gun barrel and smirked at the discomfort the girl's face is showing. "I know you can read lips so answer me, brat! Why are you siding with the Vongola?!"

Lyra shot him a confounded look, not thoroughly understanding his question.

"Don't act like you don't know what I am fucking talking about, Lyra Traccia!" he yelled impatiently and kicked her side, causing her to roll painfully on the ground.

Lyra coughed harshly, blood dripping down her lips after accidentally biting it. She wiped it, cringing at the sight and metallic smell of her own blood. _'This is why I don't participate in close combat.'_

She whimpered at her pounding head nevertheless, she pushed her feet on the ground, hissing at the burning pain on her knee and arm; her eyes swiftly darting to her bag. She runs towards it, bringing her gun with her whilst ignoring the slight sting of her hand that was grazed during her roll.

She is not shocked to see that Squalo didn't attack her again. His main focus is Basil and the boy.

Reaching her bag, she took out another weapon.

Close combat is never her forte, but if the opponent is Squalo, then she has to gamble on her skills. Guns obviously is not effective on him, well, unless if she is Reborn. Sadly, she is not on his level yet and therefore, cannot execute his divine skills.

Carrying her bag across her shoulder, she gripped her black lance and the chain connected on it with both hands, a pistol tucked behind her belt.

Seeing Basil and the boy cornered by Squalo, she didn't waste time on tossing her lance on Squalo's direction. It landed perfectly on his place but he evaded right in time to avoid getting stab. The lance was stuck on the ground and Lyra hurled it up by dragging its chain towards her. Lyra caught the lance back at her hand and glared at Squalo's amused smirk.

"VOOIII! STILL NOT GIVING UP, I SEE!"

"L-Lyra!"

Lyra caught Basil's eyes, detecting the fear it holds. She smiled, assuring him that it's going to be fine.

Though she hopes it is.

Clutching the lance tightly on her hand, she lunged forward and Squalo parried her attack. Lyra kept on swinging her lance, twirling it, avoiding, dodging, blocking and attacking again.

Lance and Sword clash, the sound of metal ringing in the air.

Lyra thanked her luck silently as she barely evaded his blade by the skin of her teeth, the blade mere millimetres from her eyes. Unfortunately, she did not see another attack coming, slashing her side and cheek not so deeply but enough to draw blood.

She panted, exhaustion taking over her body. She somersaulted backwards –cursing inwardly when she unintentionally let go of her lance- when another slash came directed at her and block another one of his slash wave with her bag.

He is strong, so strong that she fears that she is not going to get out of here, alive.

And it's her first day at Japan, too.

She braced herself when Squalo hurled explosives off his blade. Lyra clutched the straps of her bag securely in front of her, acting as a shield as it covers her petite body; strong blast of wind wildly tossed her long braided hair behind her.

Planting her wounded palm on the ground, she sense Squalo's footsteps rushing towards her. Lyra immediately yanked her pistol tucked behind her belt and just as Squalo kicked her bag away from her, she raised her hand as quickly as possible and pointed the gun on him, its tip connecting on his head at point-blank range.

Threads of sweat slid down her chin, dropping to the blade centimetres away from her neck, feeling her bangs stick uncomfortably on her forehead.

She scowled distastefully on Squalo's sickening smirk. Both glowered at each other's challenging eyes, urging the other to make the first move.

If only that was easy.

Index finger set to pull the trigger and she wanted to blink so badly because her sensitive eyes burns at his glowing white hair.

' _So pretty yet treacherous.'_

She must be going crazy because she is thinking about hair! Hair of all things when she is in the state of danger and life or death situation with the Varia no less!

Lyra is definitely going to die in her first day at Japan. And she didn't even plan on dying on a foreign country!

"JUST DIE, WOMAN!"

Lyra froze on her spot, her fingers irrefutably numb and all she could do was watch Squalo in sheer panic. ' _Oh god—'_

"You haven't changed, Superbi Squalo."

Lyra tensed when Squalo stilled unexpectedly, the blade of his sword kissing her pale neck, a trail of blood dripping out of it.

Squalo is staring angrily at someone and she looked at the corner of her eyes to know the reason of her patent luck.

Her blue, aquamarine widened like saucers, gaping at the intruder that she recognize so well.

' _B-Bucking Horse Dino?!'_

"Getting so serious against children especially to a lady," Dino coolly said, whip in hand and his subordinates just behind him. "Aren't you embarrassed?"

Lyra cautiously watched them talk to each other, negotiating or challenging…she can't really comprehend as another wave of stinging pain burns her eyes. She did not lower her hand but her arms are slowly giving in.

' _My head is throbbing too much.'_

Lyra was so focus on the pain on her head that the next thing she knew, Squalo's sword is coming on her way again. She blocked it with her gun but she is not fast enough to dodge his fist. She was sent flying two meters away from them, her head aching more than anything.

She moaned agonizingly as she lies on the ground, feeling the ground shake. She lifted her head to see Squalo perched above the building, holding a case with Vongola emblem decorated on it.

Gun still in hand, she directed it towards the silver-haired man and clicked the safety off as fast as she could. She clicked her tongue in frustration when Squalo sliced it in half like it was some fly bothering him then left. It annoyed her to no end.

' _Wasting my bullets. I hate you.'_

She dragged herself up from the ground after some minutes, her legs feels like jelly and puny.

She walked towards the group, stumbling a little until she reached them. She stared worriedly at the unconscious Basil who is carried by Dino and then flicked his forehead with her finger, scolding him mentally for being reckless and stupid.

She sighed and looked up to Dino, who just smiled and shook his head understandingly. She returned back his smile with her concerned one and bowed as if saying, 'thank you.'

Lyra jumped in shock when something smacked her leg but only to see a green stick pointed towards her by Reborn.

She shot him a questioning look but watched his lips move as he eyed her seriously.

"You're coming with us."

Lyra nodded her head, and then glimpse at the people who are probably is the same age as her. They appeared to be so defeated –which is what really happened- and crushed that the brown-haired boy looked so lost on what to do.

' _They must be his friends.'_

Unknown to Lyra, she just met the 'Family' she is going to protect. And she just did, though she doesn't know yet.

She'll know it sooner or later, eventually.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Tsuna and Lyra will have a proper conversation next chapter! I know the progress is slow but please bear with me!**

 **I hope the fighting scene is fine? I rarely write fighting scenes so I am starting to get used to it.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT MY WRITING IS IMPORTANT! QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER...if you ever have one *cries***


End file.
